1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conveyor apparatus. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a conveyor apparatus having a curved arcuate section with a rotatable annular guide to smoothly guide the conveyor around the arcuate section.
2. State of the Prior Art
Overhead conveyor systems are used extensively in industrial manufacturing operations to carry individual parts through treating processes such as paint spraying. Typically, the conveyor forms a plurality of loops of about 270.degree., which loops are surrounded by a paint spray booth. Heretofore, the conveyor chain was guided through the loops with guide rollers which were in rolling contact with the chain. The use of such guide rollers resulted in an undesirable surging action of the chain which rocked the parts as they passed through the spray booth. Such rocking of the parts resulted in uneven paint application and nonuniform coatings on the articles.
Conveyor chains have been heretofore guided around corners by rims which are rotatably supported on a central shaft. However, such rims are not useful in spray booths and the like because the central portion of the spray booths must be free and open for vertical movement of the paint spray equipment.